Love-Hate
by HiI'mAaron
Summary: "For as much as Jin hated the murderous, cold-hearted bastard, he loved the bones of the gorgeous, enchanting mercenary." Kung JinXErron Black one-shot. Rated T for small amounts of violence and swearing.


There was something about him. Something enchanting. Something captivating. Something mysterious. Something perplexing. He was incredibly mindful and purposeful with his movements, never putting a foot wrong. His arms were always drooped down by his side, his right hand resting on his hip. Well, on the golden revolver that rested in the holster on his hip. So kind of his hip. And he never wanted to show his face. His mask always remained on his face, like it was glued there permanently. And his brown hat always remained atop his hair, covering his murky-blonde hair. He was the epitome of cool and collected. And yet the young Shaolin absolutely hated him. He was self-centred, he was arrogant, he was cocky, he always thought he was right. But these were the wrong thoughts to think while you're down on your knees, your arms tied behind your back and the cold, metal barrel of a revolver is being held to your best friend's temple.

"Say your last words." Erron requested. A single tear rolled down Sergeant Cage's cheek.

"Please, don't do this." she begged, choking back a sob of fear and hopelessness. Considering she normally had such a strong front on, Jin was shocked and scared to see her so emotional and terrified about this. Although his mask covered the lower half of his face, Jin knew he was slightly smiling. The mercenary moved his index finger slowly to the trigger of his revolver, when his cobalt-blue orbs travelled slowly towards Kung Jin. His eyes were fixated on the young Shaolin, who was staring directly forward, not looking at anything but the murky-grey wall of the room the four teens were being kept in. Erron lifted his gun away from Cassie's head, spun it around his finger a couple of times and then put it carefully back into it's holster.

"You," he said, pointing at Jin, "come with me." Jin looked over, and fear overwhelmed his body. He felt like he was about to faint. However, he took two deep breaths as he stood up. Erron walked around Cassie, and cut the rope that was tying her hands together.

"Go." he ordered. Cassie stood up, her face stained with tears, and shook her head.

"Not without Jin." she responded, fear dripping from her voice.

"I said go." Erron said forcefully, raising his voice.

"Go, Cassie. I'll be fine." Jin told her, tears rolling down his cheeks. She walked slowly toward the tall, steel door leading out of the room, before chancing a look back at Jin. He nodded reassuringly, and she left. Walking slowly toward Erron, he felt nausea wash over his entire being. Erron grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, untying his hands. Jin was shocked. What was Black planning?! He turned around slowly, and was met with Erron's blue orbs transfixed on his. Erron then turned sharply on his heel and began walking. He made his way to a different door, on the other side of the room.

"Where are we going?" Jin asked timidly. Black turned around.

"You'll see." he tormented. Thoughts were running through Jin's brain.

 _How does this lunatic bastard want to kill me? Is he gonna make me suffer first? Why me?_

Erron opened the door, and held it open for Jin to walk out of. Jin stepped cautiously out of the room and into the open air, but turned to look at Erron. He carried on walking, until Erron suddenly overtook him. The walk was agonisingly awkward. Jin wanted to talk to Erron, but he was scared. Terrified, even. Fear and anxiety radiated from his body. Black had noticed it, but chose to ignore it. He liked toying with Jin. Putting him on edge.

"You ok there, Junior?" Erron asked, almost mockingly. The young Shaolin wanted to get angry. He wanted to scream and shout at Erron. He wanted to bust the jackass' head in. But he couldn't. He stood no chance. He was tired and injured.

"Yeah, fine." Jin finally replied. Erron smiled behind his mask. The pair suddenly stopped in front of a door. The door led into a small shack, almost like a hunting shack. Jin peered through the window and saw countless rifles and pistols and revolvers mounted on the walls. Erron put his hand in his back pocket, and fished around for a key. When he'd located it, he pulled it out slowly and put it into the keyhole. He turned the key painfully slowly, and then grabbed the door handle and turned it. He pushed it slowly and gestured for Jin to walk in. The Shaolin obliged, setting foot carefully into the shack. Erron followed a second later.

"Have a seat, Junior." Erron offered. Jin didn't want to reject, so he moved tentatively towards a single, wooden chair that sat in front of the window that he had looked through previously. It had scratch marks on it, and a few bullet holes.

"What are we doing here? If you're going to kill me then just do it." Jin almost demanded. Erron sensed the hostility in the teenager's voice.

"I'm not going to kill you. At least, not yet. Maybe later, if I feel like it." Erron explained.

"Then why did you bring me here, jackass?" Jin shouted. His eyes widened as he realised what he'd just done. As it turned out, Erron didn't seem to care.

"Because I want to talk to you. I want some company." he replied, almost sadly. Jin could've felt sorry for him, if he wasn't such a murderous psychopath.

"...Why did you tie me and Cassie up like that?" Jin finally asked. Erron thought about it for a moment.

"You were invading on Outworld territory." Erron replied emotionlessly.

"That's it? Are you fucking crazy?! You held us at gunpoint for walking around in Outworld?!" Jin screamed. Erron chuckled.

"Calm down, Junior. I had no choice. Kotal Kahn doesn't like you." Erron explained. Somehow he still had this calm and composed demeanour about him. How did he do it?

"Yeah, whatever." the Shaolin replied angrily. Erron chuckled again.

 _What the heck is so funny, asshat?_

"Drink?" Erron asked, opening a small cupboard and taking out a bottle of whiskey.

"Shaolin don't drink." Jin hissed.

"Then start." Black replied sternly, taking out two small glasses and filling them both up. With his left hand, he picked up one of them, turned sharply and handed it to Jin. Jin didn't put his hand out, refusing the drink, so Black grabbed his wrist with his right hand and opened his hand. He then put the drink in Jin's hand. Jin was scowling the whole time.

"Enjoy." Black said sarcastically. Jin's face was incredibly sour. He was nervous, though. Erron was unpredictable. No one knew exactly what he would do next. Jin, with the hand he had free, reached behind his head and started fiddling with his ponytail. He did this when he was nervous. Erron noticed, and smiled behind his mask.

"Nervous, Junior?" Erron mocked. Jin's orbs flitted over to him, and he scowled.

"With reason." the Shaolin replied. Erron laughed again.

"What's so funny?!" Jin shouted.

"You. You're scared out of your wits, which is funny to me." Erron teased. Jin's anger was rising.

"Shut up..." Jin scowled. Erron laughed, yet again. Jin had had enough. He launched his glass as hard as he could against the wall, jumped up from his chair and walked outside. Erron followed behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erron asked.

"Away from you." Jin asked. The truth was, he had to get away from Erron as fast as possible. Erron had some kind of way to keep him coming back for more. He'd lied to Cassie to go to Outworld with him because he'd wanted to see Black. He hated him, but he loved him.

"Don't think so, Junior." Black replied calmly, his right hand rested on his prized golden revolver.

"You think? Stop me." Jin challenged. Erron rushed at him and punched him in the face. Jin was sent recoiling backwards, and ending up falling to the ground. Erron walked over, grabbed Jin's hand and pulled him back to his feet.

"Done." Erron challenged. Jin noticed that Erron didn't have his hand on his gun anymore.

"You asshole!" Jin screamed. He ran at Erron and threw a punch, but Erron grabbed ahold of his hand with his own right hand, spun him around and then grabbed his hip with his left hand, thrusting him forward. Jin let out a helpless yelp. The two of their faces were practically touching. Jin was starting to get hot. His face was the colour of a tomato, and burning. Erron let go of the Shaolin's hand, and touched his mask.

 _Wait, what's going on?! Is he gonna take his mask of?!_

"Something the matter, Junior?" Erron smiled, unclipping his mask. The Shaolin was breathing heavily, and a single bead of sweat ran down his face. Erron slowly removed his mask, and stood still for a minute. He stared into Jin's eyes, while Jin took in his features. His angular jawline, his defined cheekbones, his soft, pale lips...

 _What the hell, Jin?_

"No, nothing at all." Jin replied, gulping. His breaths were heavy and irregular, and he was shaking.

"You're shaking." Erron told him.

"Very observant." Jin retorted. Erron smiled. He removed his Stetson hat and threw it on the ground. He then removed one of his hands from Jin's hips and ran his fingers through his unkempt, dirty-blonde coloured hair. Jin caught himself staring at Erron's hair, so he shook his head and snapped himself out of it.

"You're staring. Am I that attractive?" Erron asked, almost teasingly.

"In your dreams, dick." Jin replied sarcastically. Erron smiled. Jin was still breathing heavily. They stood for a minute, staring into each others eyes. Erron's dark-blue eyes had this power that could pierce Jin's soul. He felt himself being lost in them, like swimming in a vast and calm ocean. To Erron's surprise, Jin hadn't moved. He hadn't struggled. He hadn't tried to get himself free. Erron knew what Jin wanted. Erron knew exactly how to deliver.

"Erron, listen. I-" Jin started. However, he was cut off by a hand on the side of his face and a pair of lips pressed against his own. He let out another helpless moan as he allowed Erron to take the lead. The sensation of the gunman's soft lips applying pressure to his own made Kung Jin's knees go weak and shaky. Fortunately enough, the gunslinger was holding onto his hips, keeping him on his feet. Erron's tongue began searching the inside of his mouth. Jin had wanted since the first time he met Erron Black. He made no attempt to stop it and get himself free from it. Erron's lips were surprisingly sweet tasting, which Jin wasn't expecting. Erron thrusted his arms backwards, pulling Jin's hips closer to him, while Jin moved his arms to rest on Erron's shoulders. Jin ran his fingers through the gunslinger's thin, almost brown locks and grabbed ahold of the back of his head. Black reached his hands up Jin's back and unclipped the quiver of arrows resting on the Shaolin warrior's back. Jin dropped his hands to Erron's hips and grabbed the two guns from their holsters, before dropping them to the ground with a thud. Suddenly, Black pulled away from the Shaolin.

"Wow..." Jin trailed off. Erron smiled.

"Good?" he asked. Jin's breath was heavier than when the pair of their faces were practically touching.

"Can't say I expected you to be so good..." the Shaolin trailed off. Erron let out a quiet, but hearty, chuckle.

"I'm full of surprises." the mercenary bragged. Jin's mouth contorted itself into a silly half-smile.

"I-um...I have to leave." he confessed sadly. Although he didn't show it, Erron's heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach.

"I know." he replied calmly. Jin would've expected something more, but he knew the gunman wasn't one for sharing his emotions publicly.

"I'd be be going then." the Shaolin stated. Jin looked Erron in the eyes for a second. Just a split-second. His dark-blue orbs were filled with nothing but the satisfaction that had come from the display of passion they just shared, the Shaolin could see that. He turned away, picking up his quiver of arrows and attaching them to the clip on the back of his kimono-like garment that he donned on his top half. Turning to look at Erron again, he walked away sadly. While he was walking, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was spun around, and Erron's lip were against his once more. However, there was no movement or tongues. Just a simple, prolonged kiss. Erron pulled away.

"Goodbye, for now." he smiled, clipping his mask back on his face. Jin's face spread into a wide grin as he walked away.

And for as much as Jin hated the murderous, cold-hearted bastard, he loved the bones of the gorgeous, enchanting mercenary.

* * *

 **Hey guys, GengyGengar here! I hope you enjoyed this adorable little one-shot here of my recent favourite pairing, I spent almost 24 hours writing this! Doesn't seem to like long, but that was pretty much non-stop. I'm not gonna take all the credit for this, though, as I did take inspiration from a wonderful little two-chapter story called Black Velvet by Aquaria Identity 07, and if you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend it! With that being said, this is my first story/one-shot on this account and I haven't written in general for a good year and a half, so I'm probably a little (very) rusty. Saying that, any constructive criticism would be highly appreciated and will be thanked with a small basket of muffins. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope to see you next time 3**

 _ **~GengyGengar**_


End file.
